The Baker Street Detectives Club
by JackFrostforever
Summary: Katie Holmes is just an average kid that wanted to solve mysteries and have an adventure like her father. She finally gets that option, will she make it out alright or will she be like her ancestors, dead?
1. Kiddie Prologue

**This does ****NOT**** belong to me. It goes to the owner of Sherlock Holmes and the 22nd Century.**

**Warning: Cursing, Violence, and some family love.**

They thought that once the napoleon of crime has had a child of his own that all the crimes would've stopped and criminals wouldn't take over the crime world. But they were wrong mega time. Moriarty had a couple of sons; Jesse and James Jr. but we call him JJ. JJ has been trying to go out with me since the 6th grade. I have a crush on Jesse though and we sneak out to hang around the old New London Cemetery. My name is Katherine Irene Holmes, but I go by Katie and I'm the second born child of the great Sherlock Holmes and the descendant of John Lestrade. I have two brothers, an older one named Michael Sherlock, and a younger one named Ethan Mycroft. Michael wanted to be like Uncle Mycroft and serve the queen and the prime minister. What a kiss-ass! Why not, he keeps all sorts of secrets from the whole family. Ethan wanted to be like mom and be a Scotland Yard Inspector. My dream was to be the world's greatest detective just like my dad. Even though my parents were against it, inside their hearts they were honored that Ethan and I wanted to combat crime like they do. Unfortunately, Uncle Mycroft died before mom was even born and they weren't around to teach Michael the skills he needed, that is until we did something awesome and incredibly stupid. This is where I shut the hell up and start the story.


	2. A Birthday to never forget

**I do ****NOT**** own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century and it will always be owned by its creators.**

**WARNING: CURSING, VIOLENCE, AND FAMILY DRAMA.**

I woke at 3:30 in the morning since dad usually goes to bed with mom whenever he plays his instrument. Watson disabled the alarms so I can get outside to Wiggins and the others so we can up a body for Sir Evan to bring back to life.

"Be careful!" said Watson.

I said, "Alright, Watson! We will!"

The same old protective Watson; always worrying about our safety. He is my godfather even though he's a robot. People looked at my parents like their crazy, but they keep their damn mouths shut

We got to the old Holmes mausoleum where our family has been resting before dad was ever even born. That is creepy! The guard droids once were disabled again as usual. Of course it was going to be one of New Scotland Yard's droids. New Scotland Yards really needs to work on their damn droids.

"Come on guys hurry up so we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," said Ethan.

"Chicken Shit!" said Michael.

"Knock it off! Do you want the whole town of New London to hear us or better yet the human undertaker?" I told them. Leave it to my brothers to get us caught in something as illegal as this. After dad was brought back, everyone wanted to bring back the goddamn dead relatives. Parliament made it illegal.

"No," said Ethan and Michael.

We got out of the mausoleum as quick as we could. We got to the cruiser that we "borrowed" from dad, but we were ambushed by JJ and his cronies.

"Hey Katie, can you go out with me for the afternoon. I can take you to the falls where your daddy fall from." said JJ.

"Where I can fall to my death like your daddy did to mine? No thanks!" I told him. JJ is one obnoxious brat that I just want to blast to Hell and back.

"Fine then; get blasted." said JJ.

We got in the cruiser and flew off; with JJ in pursuit. He just does not get the hint. How many times do I have to reject his sorry ass till he gets it through his thick- skull?

"Time to take some invasive action, guys," said Michael.

I said, "Dude, you hang out with mom way too much."

"Hey Katie, I hope you like getting blasted from the sky," JJ asked.

What JJ didn't know that mom, dad, and Watson put in a shield generator in the cruisers since we were old enough to be in the front seat. In his damn face, JJ! It reflected the blast and got JJ. He got surrounded by New Scotland Yard and started yelling at them that his dad will get him out. Yeah right.

We finally got to Sir Evan's lab and he looked annoyed.

"Hey Sir Evan, sorry we were late. We had an unwelcomed company back at the graveyard," said Ethan.

Sir Evan said, "It's alright. Just hurry up and get the body inside the machine and quick. This is highly illegal and I do not want to get caught."

We were all amazed like mom was when dad was coming back to life; it took us two hours to get Uncle Mycroft to wake up though. He's worse than dad is on a good day

"Where in the Blazes am I," Mycroft asked.

"Welcome to the 22nd century, Uncle Mycroft," we greeted.

"Here's your food and clothes and we'll head back to the apartment that we all will live in," said Michael.

"Okay Michael, quit being a kiss-ass and let the man get dressed already, would ya," I told Michael. Brothers, what a pain!

When we got out, we were ambushed by Moriarty Senior and Junior. I want to know how they found us and how senior bailed junior out with a short amount of time, but then I noticed a tracer at the bottom of the cruiser and now we're in deep shit. Uncle Mycroft doesn't know how to defend himself from 22nd century tech and we don't have our weapons.

"It's so good to see you children and so grown-up too," Moriarty said.

Michael said, "What do you want Moriarty Sr. We don't deal with criminals like you."

"What I want is to wish your father a happy birthday, that's all," said Moriarty.

"Liar, you always wants something and I think you know who he is and you're not getting him," said I.

We ran to the cruiser and blasted the Moriarty's to get away. We were about to be caught and another Hovercraft and helped us out. I didn't know who it was but I would like to thank him. Anybody who could bail us out with Senior and Junior and blast them out of the sky are friends in my book. We pulled over to thank them, but we should've kept going home.

"You kids are in so much trouble when your father gets home. Not only did you take the cruiser without permission, but you also brought your dead uncle back to life. You kids are so grounded for two months with no joyride in the cruiser, no computer games, and no solving cases with me and your dad got it," said mom.

We said, "Yes mom." and flew straight home.

We just got through the door when Watson called in.

"Hey Watson, what's up," asked mom.

"Holmes decided to head home without me so get ready," said Watson.

Michael hid behind dad's chair, Ethan hid under the desk, Uncle Mycroft hid in the closet, and mom and I hid behind her chair and turned the lights off. We heard dad and Watson coming up and turning on the light.

I told mom, "Mom, something's not right. Normally dad would tell us to come out already, but he didn't."

"And I can see why," mom responded.

We jumped out with our weapons and we were right, Roylot was holding dad at knife point to the front of his neck. I was horrified and I thought dad must've made an ex-criminal mad or something yet again. Leave it to him.

"Put the knife Roylot and we won't hurt too badly," yelled Ethan.

Roylot said, "You first, you little arrogant brat and I won't hurt him too badly either."

The adults were the first ones to put their weapons down but we kids wouldn't. We knew what would happen if we did. You see Roylot was stealing bio-tech for bio-tech companies. He was using the pay-offs from the stolen tech to keep the zoo open for his daughter, Helen. He morphed his DNA with his python's. That is disgusting and I hate snakes since mom and dad told us that story when we were kids.

"Why won't you drop your weapons like the good little boys and girl you are and we'll see if he lives or not," Roylot commanded.

Michael told him, "Because we don't make deals with criminals like you, Roylot. Now put your weapon down!"

After he said that, Roylot pressed the knife into dad's neck and I saw beads of blood coming out and put my weapon down. Michael and Ethan did the same thing and he let dad go only he stabbed him in the gut and ran off like the coward that he is.

"I need backup right now," mom commanded.

By the time backup got here, dad was in worse pain then I have ever seen him. Chief Inspector Grayson got here and got our statements. He wasn't too pleased that we brought Uncle Mycroft back to life since it is illegal. He only let us off with a warning to not do it again.

"I need you all to go outside immediately. That includes you, Katie," Grayson ordered.

Mom was going to the hospital with dad. We Holmes kids were coming along for the ride. We were going to investigate the crime scene no matter what Grayson says.


	3. Investigation time

We got to the hospital just in time and now the worst part is the waiting.

The doctor got back to us and things were looking good thankfully otherwise I would've hunted down that son of a bitch and kill him with my bare hands.

"He's going to be just fine," said the doctor "He's going to be in a lot of pain though, so be careful. He actually wants to see you guys now that he's off the drugs."

We went into his room and he was sitting up and bandaged. I couldn't handle it and ran out of the room. Dad got out of bed and ran after me and caught me by the arm. I was struggling to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

"What's wrong, Katie," asked dad.

I looked up to his face and my eyes were filled with tears.

"It's all my fault, dad," I confess. "If I hadn't started investigating a cold case, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

He hugged me tightly. That was always our way of saying things were going to be alright.

"It's not your fault," dad said "Things like this happen sometimes when we at least expect it. That is why I look at my surroundings first while investigating."

"How do you it wasn't my fault, daddy," I asked.

"Elementary, my dear daughter," said dad. I already knew you were investigating it and been leaving behind some notes for you to look at."

"Thanks dad," said I. "Let's get you back to your room before mom gives you even more pain then you started with."

After the visiting dad at the hospital, I knew I had to do something and get Roylot.

"I don't care what mom, Uncle Mycroft, dad, or Grayson says, we're going to find Roylot and force him to tell us why he hurt dad and where he got that knife," I told Ethan and Michael.

"I'm with you, little sister," said Michael. "Dad was always there for us, now it's time for us to be there for him, right Ethan?"

Ethan said, "Right, Michael! Let's meet up at the crime scene and see what the so-called investigators left behind for us to look at."

We got Watson to accompany us back to the apartment since we're grounded for two months for our little stunt. Watson will found out eventually and kill us for it.

"Hey guys since when does Roylot own a nineteenth century pen," Ethan asked.

"He never did when New Scotland Yard arrested him what I read the reports that mom and dad put together and left lying around. Roylot got arrested for stealing biotech and selling it to the other companies that were involved with that kind of work to supposedly give our generation the past that they stole from us and even tried to kill dad while being a humanoid snake," said I.

"So this isn't the first time that he tried to kill dad," asked Michael "How did he try to last time?"

"He combined his DNA with his pet snake's DNA that he had. He did it so he can get in and out of the buildings without getting caught," I told him.

"How did dad survive," Ethan asked.

"Snakes are cold blooded and there was cold water close to them," said I.

"I say it's time for us tell Watson why we're really over here for, guys," said Michael.

Ethan and I asked," Why?!"

"So he can do a DNA analysis and solve this case and bring Roylot to justice for dad," Michael explained.

When we told him though; he wasn't too pleased with us. He had that same angry look on his robotic face and it scares us even we were little kids. Lord, help us and let us stay alive till we solved the case and help dad out.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU THREE," yelled Watson. "I told your mother that I will make sure that you wouldn't solve this case."

"We're sorry Watson but we knew you would go with it unless we had a good reason to," I said "Now are you going to help us solve this case and bring Roylot behind bars or are we going to do it on our own and shut you off the whole time?"

"Oh alright but don't let your mother know that I'm helping with this," said Watson. "This pen was made originally from the nineteenth century but it quit selling after 1898. The DNA that's on it is both Roylot's and every criminal that your parents put away together. Good times it was."

Michael said, "Then we got to see the knife and see if the DNAs are from the same convicted people our parents put away, time to call on Tennyson for this one."


End file.
